Lucas Defeats Yuksung
Lucas Defeats Yuksung is the 7th and final episode of the NEW FRED Saga series, and the 3rd and final part of Fred getting rescued, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 26, 2014.Category:Videos Description Lucas must face off against the evil Yuksung Corporation to save Fred, Claudio, New Fred... and himself. Transcript (Lucas opens the door and finally found Fred who was in the cage) Lucas: (in slow motion) Fred! Fred: (in slow motion) Lucas! (back to normal motion) Lucas: Fred, I've come to rescue you! Fred: Oh, sweet Mercy! Claudio: (pops up) Not so fast! Lucas: (to Claudio) It's you! Claudio: You two little boys are not going anywhere. Fred: (pops out of the cage) What is your problem, you crazy man?! Claudio: My problem?! What's your problem?! Fred: That you locked me in a cage. Claudio: You deserved it. Lucas: Jeez, Claudio, what is your problem with Fred? Claudio: You want to know my problem is? (sad music playing on piano) Claudio: I was supposed to be Fred. That's right, I was the original YouTube.com/Fredowner. (mentioned from "Fred Goes Swimming", to Fred) You think you're so smart by making your voice so squeaky, anyone could've done that! I could've done that! Fred: (to Claudio) But you didn't. Claudio: Oh, I was going to. I had plenty of good ideas, then I just got... totally busy, you know. I mean, my cousin had this thing, and... it was just really swamped to work, okay? (to Fred) And then, YOU sold YouTube.com/Fred and I 'bout to make you pay for it. Lucas: Why don't you just start another YouTube channel? Fred: It's really easy. Claudio: That's not the point! The point is: they loved you... (sadly) instead of me! Fred: You're just lonely. Claudio: (sadly) Yes! Yes, yes, I am lonely! Have you ever tried it? It's hard. Lucas: Everyone gets lonely sometimes. Fred: We'll be your friends, Claudio. Claudio: (gets excited) You will? Lucas: Sure. I'm used to hanging out with weirdos. (Fred waves his hand) Claudio: Thank you so much! (hugs with Fred and Lucas, cries for joy) Thank you! (sad music stops) Moe: What is the meaning of this?! (dramatic music plays for a few seconds when Claudio, Fred and Lucas notices that the New Fred and Moe were in, Claudio lets go of Fred and Lucas as they turn around to them) Lucas: I'm taking Fred home with me. Moe: We owned Fred! (dramatic music plays again for a few seconds) Lucas: No, I created Fred and I'm taking him with me! (dramatic music plays again for a few seconds) Lucas: (to the New Fred) You don't need to stay here with these people. (Yuksung Coporation music plays in background while the New Fred takes off his wig which is straight hair and shakes his head, Moe sighs) Lucas: (to Moe) Now step aside! (Moe groans, music plays, Lucas takes the New Fred outside while Fred and Claudio follows them) Lucas: We did it, Fred! You're free! Fred: Yeah, I'm just so excited to make new videos! (Lucas gets a little worried) Fred: What's wrong? Lucas: It's just... I don't know if I want to make anymore Fred videos. Fred: (gets confused) What? Lucas: It's been so much fun with you for the past 8 years. It's just... I don't know. It just feels like it's time to move on. I'll always be with you. (waves goodbye, slowly poofs away, Fred turns to Claudio as he poofs away as well, Fred then turns to the New Fred and starts walking home) New Fred: (interrupts) Hey Fred! (Fred turns around again) New Fred: What are you going to do now? Fred: I don't know. (waves goodbye and walks home while the New Fred waves goodbye to him as well, music ends) (The New Fred - The Yuksung Corporation) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Lucas Cruikshank * Claudio * Moe * New Fred